


the tarot reader

by zephy4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, slight AU for their families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephy4/pseuds/zephy4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Lexa's background?  Who is the Kat Lady and why does she want to contact Lexa?  Lexa's Mom & aunt.<br/>What happened 100+years ago to Lexa's ancestors....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Kat's story

**November 10, 2149** , 8 days after the fall of the Mountain

Katarina, Kat for short, or the Kat Lady as she was known in the area, sighed hard. Her sister, Irina, was not doing well at all. Rini had come down with the sickness during the last winter but never fully recovered. Kat had tried every herbal remedy she could lay her hands on, but her sister wasted away day after day. Rini spent her day in prayer, while Kat read her tarot cards. Identical girls in all but their beliefs, though Rini used to believe in the cards. At least until her youngest daughter was called away. Called away to be a second. Much of the fighting passed their village by, thankfully, but still the young girl never came back. In some ways, Kat was grateful for the reprieve from her niece’s absence, but lately when it came to Rini, she wished Alexandra was there.

As she wiped Rini’s forehead, she formulated a plan. There was a few jars of clam chowder left in the pantry from the winter supplies. Kat wrote a short note to her niece, tucked the jars and the note into a saddle bag and went outside of the old church she lived in with Rini.

Tama and Poli were running around outside.

Kat called them over and gave them careful instructions: take 3 horses, ride to Polis and request an audience with Alexandra, and wait for her response.

The two girl’s eyes widen. They had heard of Alexandra’s prowess and leadership, but rarely by the girl’s full name.

Kat had never given this order before. There had been no need to. She added to the girls, “Please tell her, _Beja kom sin ailon Nomon in_ (Please visit your mother on the island).” She added a tarot card to the pack. “ _Ain don konge osir heda_ (I am summoning the commander).” She switched to English, “Her mother is dying, _yongon_. _Nomon sis gaf heda._ ” The last part was a whisper. Kat would be loss without Rini alive. Not having Alexandra here for Irina was unthinkable. Kat knew what she was asking of the Commander, but she did not see any way around it. She could only hope that her niece would understand that.

Tama and Poli nodded and ran away on their mission. Polis was a long walk from the Kat Lady’s village.  
*** *** ***


	2. DC Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington DC (tonDC) before the bombs fell: Claire meets Abby & Miles; Claire has a vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Life is a mystery,  
> Everyone must stand alone  
> I hear you call my name  
> And it feels like home.”  
> Madonna, _Like a Prayer_

**May 1, 2046, A few years before the bombs fell**

**Washington DC**

Claire shifted her floppy hat back a little and surveyed the crowd in front of her. Mostly the usual Capital tourist trash, not interested in her table of tarot cards or a reading in favor of seeing the Smithsonian or one of the monuments. She normally didn’t care who stopped at her table, but today was a bit unsettling. First, she had one of her visions the night before. Secondly, she needed fifty dollars for her rent that was due that evening. Her landlady had been generous, giving her a 5 day extension, but Claire knew the woman would be hounding her that night.

She relaxed some though. She always made her rent on deadlines, at least before this. Smiling to herself, she scanned the crowd. There was a promising couple making their way, stopping briefly at each of the hawker’s tables as they made their way down the Mall. Claire kept her smile going as she waited. Waiting was something she had learned as a young child, watching her mother and grandmother do readings here on the Mall, various fairs between New York and Georgia, and went they were lucky to have a permanent residence for a while in Annapolis. The Mihalskis paid their way through life, even if sometimes it was a bit like taking money from the hands of babies with some of their clients over the years. Fools and their money raining down when the readings seemed true. Grandma Alexandra would emphasize that lesson with pinches. Claire winced at the thought of some of those pinches.

“How much for a reading?” the question broke through her reverie.

Claire squinted up at the voice. It was the couple she had spotted a few minutes earlier. Smiling broadly, she stated, “Normally it’s twenty apiece, but I’ll do both of yours for twenty five,” she was hopeful. Maybe they would tip extra, especially since she offered a discount right off.

The couple looked a little hesitant, but after some glances back and forth and nudging from the female, the male opened his wallet and handed over two tens and a five, almost apologetically.

Claire accepted the money and placed it in her vase sitting beside the table. She indicated for the couple to sit across from her as she shuffled her tarot deck. It was only then that she actually saw their faces. She faltered briefly as she recognized them from her vision of last night. Rarely did she meet the subject of her visions that quickly. Usually it was a week at least.

Luckily, Claire was shuffling cards and the couple was sitting down, so they missed her hesitation. She was determined to not let her premonition interfere with the readings…

*** *** *** ***

**2:30 am, the night before**

Claire was sleeping, finally. She had stayed up late at the Mall, trying to make her rent money before her 5:00 pm deadline with her landlord. Worrying about it had led to her getting to sleep really late, much later than she intended on.

Her dreams ensued into a vision:

_She was making a breakfast of eggs and bacon for herself and a few others. She knew it was not her current place of residence by the red and white checkered curtains over the sink window. It was also not any place she had lived in before._

_Two people were standing by the big table, setting plates and silverware for seven. Obviously there were some children as three of the plates were small ones. The female was a dirty blonde, almost strawberry blonde, and about Claire’s own age. The male was a little older. Two of the children came in sight, a boy and girl, obviously by their resemblance to the couple that they were related to them. The third child appeared, disheveled and dirty, and a brunette like Claire. Claire wondered who this girl’s father was. ___

_“Anastacia! Go back and wash your hands now,” the female said slightly raising her voice. ___

_The disheveled girl who obviously was Anastacia when she responded to the command, turned and exited the room. ___

_“Mama, when are we leaving?” the boy asked, as the other girl giggled and punched him. The usual tussling between siblings ensued before the male raised his voice in turn. ___

_“Alex, Sarah, stop that! We’ll be leaving after breakfast!” He looked over at Claire with obvious sadness in his eyes. “Aunt Claire is sad enough without you two fighting our last day here!” ___

_Claire busied herself bringing the plates of eggs and bacon to the table. A loaf of bread was opened and the butter dish already there. Claire was conscious enough of the vision to wonder why they were calling her ‘Aunt Claire’ with such love and familiarity when she had never seen them before. A third girl approached the table, obviously a sister or twin of Anastacia by her similar looks. Before realizing it herself, Claire was addressing the girl as ‘Katerina’. “Kumme esse, Katerina,*” _as the girl was reluctant to sit down, her eyes brimming red from many tears. The Pennsylvania Dutch dialect was familiar to Claire, almost as familiar as the Romany she grew up with in her grandmother’s household.__

The vision faded at that point.

*** *** *** ***

The couple was still sitting there waiting expectantly. Claire shuffled the deck one more time. She hid the delay by asking for their names.

“Abby,” the female said quickly, followed by “Miles” from the male. The male had such a strong south Pennsylvanian German accent, which Claire guessed his family had lived there many generations.

“I’m Claire,” she introduced herself as she laid down the first few cards. She looked up at the couple, one by one, as she laid down the cards. Somehow this reading felt familiar. After the sixth card, she recognized it. She had given herself the same reading about a month ago when she was playing around with the cards and asking questions of her future. She laid out the rest of the twelve card spread quickly. All the same cards she had for her own reading, except for the last card. The Lovers.

She was in a panic now. First an almost identical reading. Second, this couple appearing in her visions of the night before. _Who were they? Why did their futures seem so entwined together?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kumme esse = come, eat


	3. Safest Place on Earth (S.P.E.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets bad news and turns to Abby & Miles for comfort; giggles and hugs are involved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Everybody’s looking for that something  
> One thing that makes it all complete  
> You’ll find it in the strangest places  
> Places you never knew it could be.”  
> Westlife, _Flying without Wings_

**May 1, 2046**

**Washington DC, later that afternoon**

Claire was glad she had finally gotten through with the reading for Abby and Miles without further problems. Abby had surprised her by hugging her when they stood up as they left. It was not until much later that Claire found the reason for the hug: Miles had slipped a few hundred dollars into her vase, along with a business card. Claire had pulled it out, alarmed at first, and bemused secondly, as she read the back of the card: “Call us, (717) 555-4565, Miles & Abby,” and there was a series of Xs and Os and a smiley face.

As much as she needed the money for her rent, and a few groceries next, Claire did not feel comfortable taking it, or rather being given it behind her back. Still, they were a nice couple. They had spent a few minutes after, sharing some tidbits. She had learned Miles was a brilliant scientist and Abby was a nurse practitioner and a doula, some sort of professional midwife. They already had one son named Alex, who apparently was back home with grandparents in Pennsylvania.

Claire had gasped at the name Alex. That was the same name used in her vision the night before. Before she could catch herself, Claire had mentioned the vision. It took only a few words spoken before Abby was laying her hand on Claire’s, and Claire found herself telling them everything about her vision.

Abby and Miles had exchanged looks with each other, much to Claire’s bewilderment. Then Miles’s phone rang, and he answered it, talking low and quick in his PA Dutch accent. He hung up the phone and looked apologetically at Abby first, and then at Claire before he excused them, saying that their client was waiting for them to show up for a meeting.

Claire could not explain why she was sad to see them go. Nor could she explain what kept her from calling them. She was very confused.

As her deadline of 5pm finally approached, Claire had made her rent without the extra money the couple had given her. She packed up her belongings and trekked across the Mall to where her bus stop was, hoping to make it to her landlady’s in time. She was fifteen minutes late though. The door was locked, so she pulled out her phone to call her landlady, hoping she was still in the office, or someplace close to meet.

“Miss Claire,” Inga drawled, “you are too late. I’ve already signed the eviction order. You have five days to move out. The courier will be there later this evening to deliver your copy.”

Claire groaned loudly as her heart sank deep. “I have just literally stepped off the bus in front of your office, and have my rent in hand. Could you please not evict me?”

“I’ve already given you an extension. _And_ I have already taken a down payment from another renter who is expecting to move in six days from now. I am sorry. I will not say this again.”

Claire could hear the unspoken message behind Inga’s words: _Get out, gypsy, before I take out the shotgun!_ This was not the first time she had come across that harsh mentality towards any of the gypsies. Her grandmother spoke of worse stories of prejudice in the past. Still, Claire needed to find a place and fast. She hung up the phone and tried to think. She rummaged in her purse for change for another bus ride and her fingers brushed against the business card the couple had left her. She pulled it out and considered her options. Unbidden, her fingers dialed it before she could reconsider.

The other phone rang a few times before the now familiar female voice answered, “Hello?”

Claire swallowed hard at hearing Abby’s voice. “H-h-h-hello, this is Claire. You stopped by my table earlier today.” She mentally smacked herself. Of all the lame things she could say, that was one of the lamest.

“Of course, Claire. How are you? I take it you found our gift,” Abby stated rather than asked.

“Yes, I did. Normally I wouldn’t keep such a large gift as that, but ….” her voice trailed off.

“Go on, Claire. I won’t bite. Neither will Miles,” Abby giggled. “Well, not unless you asked nicely. What is it? I sense there is something more than meeting your rent.”

Claire sighed. “Well, my landlady …ugh…. I was only 15 minutes late, but she had already evicted me….” she got the words out, trying not to cry. This was so very unlike her.

She could hear Miles asking a question in the background and Abby answering him. A few seconds later, Abby talked, “Claire, do you know where the Adam’s Mark hotel is? We are staying here for the week. Come up to room 1004, and we talk more. At least, let us buy you dinner or something from room service,” Abby’s voice was firm and commanding, not brokering an argument.

“I barely know you….” Claire tried.

Miles answered instead, “Claire, you had a dream about us living together sometime in the future. Abby likes you, and anybody she likes, I have to agree with her opinion. Our hotel room is huge, and there is a sofa bed. Right now I think you need a shoulder, some chicken soup, and a good night’s sleep before you make a decision.”

Claire stared off in the distance. Nobody had ever been this generous to her. The promise of soup and sleep did sound good. “All right,” she finally agreed. She looked at the time on her phone and calculated, from her prior memorization of the entire DC bus schedule. “If the B bus comes along in the next 5 minutes, I should be there in about 45 minutes.”

Miles sighed. “No. I won’t hear of you spending any more of your own money to get here. Are there any cabs close to you? I’ll pay for it, of course.” He had the feeling if she didn’t take them up on their offer, Claire would be lost to them. He also had some feelings of déjà vu when she had talked about her dream vision. It was not a new feeling to him. He had the same the first time he laid eyes on Abby.

Claire gasped. She looked around the area and spotted 3 cabs cruising for fares. “Okay. There’s a Metro Cab right now.” She raised her arm and signaled to the driver. That driver quickly crossed two lanes of traffic, to a volley of honking horns, which caused Claire to grimace.

Miles quickly added, “Give your phone to the driver, Claire.”

Perplexed, Claire did as he requested.

The cabbie said several ‘yes, sirs’ and ‘right on it, sir’.

Her phone was handed back to her and Claire asked Miles, “What did you say to him?”

“I just told him to take care of you, and to charge the bill to my account at the hotel.”

Claire shut the door behind her and nodded at the driver, who obviously was following Miles’ orders. She had to ask, “Why are you being so nice to me?” It was unusual for a client to be this generous and nice, in her experience, but not uncommon. She had heard stories of different benefactors from her grandmother and aunt, but they were always stories of ones in the years past. To be on the receiving end was making her feel a little uncomfortable, but not unwelcomed.

“Ma’am, my grandmother always was telling me that it was better to give the coat off your own shoulder than to sit back and do nothing. You are in need of that coat, even if you don’t need a real coat at the moment. Abby and I are of the same opinion, and after what you shared with us earlier, I feel that while you might not be blood kin to us, you are family of some sort. And our door is always open to family, no matter what the situation is,” Miles was firm but Claire could hear the kindness in his voice. Her pride still kept her a little aloof.

“Ok,” she said with a little embarrassed laugh. “I’ll be there soon,” she said and closed her phone, leaning back into thick cushions of the back seat.

Fairly quickly for a late afternoon/early evening cab ride in DC, she was at the lobby of the Adam’s Mark. Miles quickly opened the door for her and helped her with her folding table and chairs. Then they were whisked away to the tenth floor where Abby was waiting with three bowls of steaming hot soup and a hug.

None of them spoke much while they were eating, beyond the initial greetings. After a few minutes, Claire was comfortable enough to relax and sit back, taking in the room, no, several rooms. She realized that she was not in a regular hotel room, but a large suite. She was a little bemused, and almost choked on her soup, as her initial estimation of them rising more with each minute she was in their presence.

She sat back when her soup was completely gone and sighed, followed by a huge yawn.

Abby giggled and was instantly on her feet, exchanging a look with Miles. Claire realized that she could listen to that giggle for hours on end. Then she grasped that Abby was beckoning her into one of the side rooms. “Come, Claire, we promised you soup and a good sleep.” Abby indicated the bed by which Miles had stowed her folding table and chairs against the walls. “Take a shower while I get you a t-shirt from Miles’ collection to sleep in,” Abby pointed at the large bathroom beyond the bedroom.

Claire did not move at first, just taking in the vastness. Abby came over and propelled her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Claire shook herself and swore under her breath, but wasted no time in stripping off her clothes. The shower water was just hot enough, and she stayed a few minutes longer, simply relaxing under it. She rarely got a chance to stand this long in a shower at her apartment, not wanting to waste her hard earned money on a ridiculously large water bill. Reluctantly and finally, she turned the water off and stepped out.

True to her new friend’s word, a large white t-shirt was folded on the sink when she was done. Thinking she needed to brush her teeth, she inspected the toiletries on the side of the sink and was happy to discover a toothbrush and toothpaste as well as some mouthwash. Feeling much better, she happily brushed her teeth and rinsed with the mouthwash. She finished drying carefully and threw the t-shirt on. Then she noticed her abandoned clothing was gone. Grabbing the big fluffy bathrobe, she carefully wrapped up in it, and headed out to the common area where she found Miles scowling over a laptop computer and Abby engrossed in a book.

They both looked up at the same time when Claire entered the room.

“Where’s my clothing?” she asked cautiously, not wanting to seem ungrateful for all the couple had done for her already.

“Oh, I sent them out to be cleaned. They’ll be back in the morning,” Abby said quickly.

“Oh, ok!” Claire was once again taken in by the couple’s kindness. She stifled another yawn. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long day…”

“Claire, there is no need to apologize. Go on and crawl into that bed before you fall over,” Abby said, a lot of her mothering instincts showing towards the younger girl. She watched Claire turn and walk back into the other bedroom. After a few seconds, Abby got up and followed her. “Here, let me tuck you in. Alex loves my tuck-ins,” she said a little wistfully.

Claire was mildly surprised at this request, but she obediently got into the bed.

Abby was there quickly to tuck the sheets in and turned the light way down for the girl. She leaned over and brushed her lips against the girl’s forehead, “Sleep tight, Claire. If you need anything, just call.” She walked away before Claire could respond more than a murmured thank you, and paused at the door frame. She looked back before she partially closed the door.

Miles looked up from his computer before closing it down. He knew what Abby was thinking. They had discussed that while waiting for Claire to arrive in the cab. He was just surprised that Abby had not pursued it any further.

“I can wait. Apparently I’ve a few more years in me,” Abby whispered as she crossed the room and kissed her husband on the cheek. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

Abby leaned back and snuggled her husband. She motioned with her eyes to their bedroom. Claire had awoken something inside her and only Miles could satisfy her for the moment. Anything else could wait. They adjourned to the bedroom...

*** *** ***

A few hours later, they were awakened by a scream. It took them a few minutes to realize who was screaming. Claire! Abby rushed into Claire’s room to check on her. She found her in a tangle of sheets, sweating and restless. She listened to Claire’s thrashing for a few seconds and then Miles was behind her, looking concerned. With an unspoken look, they both approached the bed. “Claire?” she quietly soothed. “Are you ok?” One look at the tears on Claire’s face told her otherwise. “Shh!” she soothed some more, brushing some hair away from Claire’s eyes and tried to untangle the girl. _‘Nightmare,’_ she thought to herself. “Miles, I think she needs a S.P.E.,” that was their code word for when somebody needed a two person hug/snuggle in bed. Alex loved them.

Miles nodded and headed for the other side of the king-sized bed. He pulled up the comforter from where it had fallen on the floor, and spread it across Abby as she laid down behind Claire, protectively spooning the younger girl. He laid down in front of Claire and hugged Abby closer. Together they hugged and snuggled the girl until she quieted.

Abby sleepily smiled at Miles over Claire’s head and contentedly sighed. She loved S.P.E.s as much as getting them. Safest place on earth, and she whispered that in Claire’s ear before the three of them slept hard the rest of the night.

*** *** ***

In the morning, Claire woke first. She was a little confused by the warmth on both sides. She opened her eyes and realized that the couple had crawled in bed with her. She did notice that she was under a separate sheet from them.

“What the?!?!” she said.

Bemused giggles and smiles greeted her inquiry.

_How did this happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you are liking this story so far. i will try to keep up with this story (it keeps invading my dreams wanting to be told...ha ha!)  
> any questions, comments, kudos?


	4. Across The Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastacia (CiCi) watches a meteor; more on when Claire met Abby & Miles; another vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: found a timeline at the 100 wikia, so incorporating that into my story for more clarity.
> 
> **It is afterwards that events are best understood,** _Gaelic Proverb_

** Across the Years **

****

**Kat Lady’s land, Anastacia’s house**

**Early morning, September 13, 2149**

**“Shall I be wafted to the skies**

**On flowery beds of ease**

**While others strive to win the prize**

**And sail on bloody seas”**

**_Amazing Grace_ ** **, Traditional, sung by Arlo Guthrie**

Last night, Anastacia had been awaken by cries in the village.   She had made her way to the kitchen and looked out the window, covered in faded red-checkered curtains.   Staring at those curtains, reminded her of day a long time ago, when she was a little girl.   Her mom had selected them and had put them up when this little house was new.   The day she remembered made Anastacia, or CiCi as she was called, sad.   That was day Aunt Abby and Uncle Miles left along with Sarah and Alex for the big ship in the sky.   The last day her mom was truly happy.   CiCi was old enough to understand that they were not really her Aunt and Uncle, but her mother’s friends and lovers.   Mom Claire would never let anyone get close to her again, until the day she died, right after she saw the birth of her great-granddaughter Alexandra.    

 

Wondering what brought up that memory up after all these years, CiCi did not know.   Her attention was drawn out the windows to a spectacle in the sky.   A large burning fire ball was rolling across the sky. CiCi wondered yet again what this was about.   Another nuclear bomb?   That was in 2052 when she was 5 years old.   She hated being reminded that she was over 100, 102 in fact.   Not many made it as long as she did, but then not many was prepared for the bombing as her mom was.   Thanks to Uncle Miles’s influx of money that is.   Or was.   That was a long time ago.   Nodding to herself, CiCi made her way back to bed…

 

**A few hours later, sunrise**

 

CiCi was taking her customary morning stroll out to the river landing where she had a secluded cove, built for her to greet the morning sun.   She stripped down and slide into the cool, clear water.   They had been lucky that their water had never turned brown here.   They were about 2 miles from the bay, so the spring backwash of bracken water never reached them, except during hurricanes.   Speaking of hurricanes, her dreams last night warned of a hurricane soon.   She was dreaming a lot more lately.   Must be something going on in the world.   Sometimes it did. Sometimes it didn’t.   Her mom was better at interpreting the dreams, but CiCi had learned to trust her interpretations.

 

The water lapping around her made her remember something else.   She needed to check on Kat and Rini.   It was that time of the year to gather clams to make a big batch of clam chowder before the winter winds made them dig down further into the sand.   She loved Kat’s clam chowder.   It was a tweak on her mother’s recipe, since some of the ingredients were no longer available.

 

Who would have known that 97 years ago…..

 

*** *** ***

 

**“I think I might be a fortune teller**

**I read your face just like a letter”**

**Kelly Clarkson, _Let Me Down_**

 

 

**103 years ago, 2046**

_In the morning, Claire woke first.   She was a little confused by the warmth on both sides.   She opened her eyes and realized that the couple had crawled in bed with her.   She did notice that she was under a separate sheet from them._

_“What the?!?!” she said._

_Bemused giggles and smiles greeted her inquiry..._

 

Claire looked at Abby and Miles in turn, partially in horror, partially in fear, and partially, well, she hated to admit it, with lust.   She had not expected this situation. What was she to do about it?   How should she proceed?   Her mother Marie always stressed being succinct and to the point when she was unsure of how to handle a situation.

 

“This is unexpected...,” she said slowly, easing herself up into a sitting position, careful not to jar her bedmates.

 

Abby giggled again.   “You had a nightmare, and I did as I do for my son Alex when he has a nightmare.   We call this the ‘safest place on earth’ snuggle.   With two people surrounding the one in the middle, nothing can get by them,” Abby explained.   She added, when Claire raised an eyebrow, “Nothing happened between us.   Nothing will happen, unless you want it to, or ask for it.”   That statement was a loaded one, and Abby knew it.   She hoped Claire would agree to it.   It being sex.   Abby swallowed hard, and unconsciously licked her lips, hoping Claire’s answer was the correct one.

 

Claire pursed her lips and scrunched her forehead.   Of the propositions in her young life, this was one of the strangest, but not unusual. She watched as Abby licked her lips and felt her tongue mimic that action.    She groaned to herself, knowing her hormones had won out, at least for now.   “So, what kind of ‘happen’ am I in for?” she finally said after a few more minutes of playing with the sheet cover under her hands.

Abby smiled to herself as she watched Claire mimic her tongue’s motions.   She knew she had read the situation correctly.   “Well…,” she said softly, moving her hand gently over the covers towards Claire.  “I hope it will involve a lot of licking and friction and generally lots of fun.   Pain, if you’d like…or not.   That’s up to you.”   By now her hands had lightly touched Claire on the bosom, belly and thighs before coming back to rest at Abby’s side.

 

Instead of shrinking away from Abby’s hands, which Claire watched carefully as they made their way down her body, on top of the covers, of course, Claire almost leaned into them.   She admitted to herself that it felt good.   Strange, but good.   She needed to stop thinking about the situation and start doing, Claire chided herself.   What did she have to lose?   Yesterday had been a bad day.   They seems nice so far, and they did give her money beyond what she had asked for the reading.   She wasn’t a whore, but sometimes a girl had to deal with opportunities as they arose.   And Claire definitely felt this was an opportunity….

 

Before she could answer Abby, Claire felt a vision take over her line of sight…

 

_Back in the kitchen with the red-checkered curtains again, Claire was looking down at her legs.   Legs that were wet.   Wet with a clear, splotchy red liquid.   It took a few seconds to realize that her water had broken.  And a very pregnant belly on top of those wet legs!_

_“Abby?” she called tentatively at first.     Then a little bit more fearful as she was gripped by a strong cramp.   “ABBY!” she yelled._

_Abby came into Claire’s peripheral, and immediately took charge.   “Don’t worry, Claire.   It’s time for those girls to be born!”  Abby’s tone was motherly, sisterly and lover-like all at once._

_The scene changed to a bedroom with Abby, Miles and another female bustling around the room and Claire was in the bed, her legs drawn up in a classic giving birth position.    Abby was giving a basin of water with some washcloths to Miles, along with instructions to wipe Claire’s forehead.    She then returned to the foot of the bed, looking under the sheet draped across Claire’s feet.    “The baby is crowning, Claire.  I need you to push when I tell you to,” Abby told her._

_Claire was nodding, with her eyes closed tight.   The welcome cooling of the washcloth that Miles was using on her forehead was also relaxing._

_The scene blurred then until Claire was handed two swaddled babies.   “Here, they are, Claire.   They are beautiful.   What are you going to name them?”_

_She looked down at the two, wisps of wet dark hair scattered from their first bathing, and smiled at the overwhelming love she felt for them.   She nudged the one on her left, “This one is Anastacia.”    That baby’s eyes opened at her voice and giving of the name.   Claire could not have felt happier.    She turned to the second girl, “And this is Katarina.”_

…Claire blinked hard as her vision ended.   She was aware of Miles and Abby looking at her in concern.    
  
“Claire? Claire? Is everything alright?  Your eyes glazed over and you were talking to yourself, almost like a nightmare, but you were smiling a lot,” Abby pressed her for answers.

 

Embarrassed slightly because Claire considered her visions private, but confused too because they involved Abby and Miles, Claire did not answer at first.   “Damn vision!” she muttered.   Then she shrugged and said louder, “For some reason, you two keep appearing in my visions lately.”   She shook herself trying to rid of the confusion.  

 

“What happened in this one?”  Miles gently asked.   He had left the room and returned with a glass of cool water from the bathroom.

 

Claire gulped the water down in a few quick swallows.   “Apparently, you deliver me of twins, girls at that.” 

 

Abby held her hand over her mouth at this admission.   She loved delivering babies, especially twins!   This was a secret dream of hers too, being able to deliver a set of twins for someone she cared deeply about. 

 

Miles took the empty glass from Claire and carefully set it on the night stand.  “I hope we haven’t scared you off, Claire….”

 

She looked up, almost alarmed that he might think that.  “Oh, no!   Just a bit out of my element slightly.   I usually have these visions late at night, and I end up drained sometimes, so I go back to sleep afterwards.     You haven’t scared me.    I just need a minute to compose myself,” Claire was apologetic.    She looked over at Abby who was still waiting for an answer.   “I want to see where this goes regardless of visions…,” she said shyly, almost afraid of committing herself to whatever this was.   This ‘happen’ as Abby termed it.  

 

Abby was all maternal then.   “Do you want to take a nap?  Or get some food?” she didn’t want to push Claire into anything the girl did not want to do.   She stood up from the bed. 

 

“A short nap, then maybe some food, and we can talk some more then,” Claire stalled.   She also didn’t want to be left alone, even if she wasn’t fully comfortable with them.   There was something about the, what did Abby call it?  The S.P.E. hug.  

 

Abby and Miles made to leave the room and darkened the lights.    Claire knew if she didn’t say anything she’d be alone.    “Abby,” she faltered.

 

Abby spun instantly.   “Yes, Claire, what is it?” she could hear the pain in Claire’s voice , and could only guess what it was.

 

“Could you stay…?” Claire tried to ask but she couldn’t.    Damn, why was she so shy again?

 

Abby paused.   She was not certain, but she thought she heard the loneliness in Claire’s unfinished question.   “Do you want me to stay? Or both of us?” she was hesitant too, not sure of what to make of the change of plans. 

 

Claire ducked her head against the pillow.   “You,” she breathed out softly.    It felt good to say that word and put her feelings out in the open, even if was just a simple admission.

 

Abby nodded and crossed her way back to the bed.   “Of course, Claire.  You only need to ask,” she whispered that last word against Claire’s neck as she lightly kissed the girl’s forehead. 

 

Claire’s response was only to snuggle back against Abby.   Feeling safe, she quickly fell asleep, exhausted by the vision she had.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

 

 

 


	5. The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds something in the storage....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“Happiness is not something ready-made. It comes from your own actions.” _Dalai Lama_**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **“The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us.” _Ashley Montagu_**

* * *

**_May 2, 2082_ **

**_Claire’s house (later to be CiCi’s house), The Colony_ **

 

Claire paused at the doorway to her private food storage, eyes darting left and right for the one item she was jonesing for.   It had been a very long day and somewhat exhausting, especially when she was trying not to cry.   Must be the baby she was carrying in her womb and the stupid hormones the baby released in her.

 

Then she spotted the red cardboard case with white lettering, and she smiled.    A melody filled her mind as she reached for the box…

 

_“I’d like to build the world a home_

_And furnish it with love_

_Grow apple trees and honey bees_

_And snow white turtle doves.”_

She frowned when she felt the lightness of the cardboard box and almost threw it to the ground in anger.    A flash of red metal caught her eye from behind the box.   Ah-ha!

 

_“I’d like to teach the world to sing_

_In perfect harmony_

_I’d like to hold it in my arms_

_And keep it company”_

She pulled the metal can forward, a big grin spreading across her face.   But it was the last can.   Should she open it now?   Drink it all herself?  Share it with CiCi and Rina?   She giggled to herself.    Funny how a simple red can with white lettering could bring her out of the funk she had been feeling all day…

 

_“I’d like to see the world for once_

_All standing hand in hand_

_And hear them echo through the hills_

_For peace throughout the land_

_(That’s the song I hear)”_

 

She decided to share it with her twin daughters.    Thinking hard, she remembered there was some cool water in the jug that she had drawn earlier that day.   Just perfect for the liquid in the can.   She hated the taste of it when it was warm, or watered down…

_“I like to teach the world to sing_

_In perfect harmony”_

 

Claire returned upstairs from the basement, her mind filling with plans.    She stopped long enough to place the metal can in her water jug, to cool it off.    Still humming, she gathered her guitar, 3 wooden drinking glasses and some slices of goat cheese.     Looking outside, she spotted two of her students, Jordan and Peter.   She called them over.

 

“Jordan, Peter, please go find Miss CiCi and Miss Rina.   I need to discuss something with them,” she requested firmly of the two youngsters.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” they chorused as they ran off…

 

“ _I’d like to build the world a home_

_And furnish it with love_

_Grow apple trees and honey bees_

_And snow white turtle doves”_

 

Claire went back to her preparations, that song still ringing in her head.   She wondered if she could remember the chording for it.   It had been a while since she had played that song in particular.   She also made a mental note to add it to the song repertoire in the music class she taught.  She hoped her students appreciated the music and the love of music she tried to convey to them.

_“I like to teach the world to sing_

_In perfect harmony”_

 

CiCi and Rina arrived about them.   “Mom, what is it?” they both asked, a little breathless after running the mile from the school room to Claire’s house.

 

Claire giggled.

 

The twins looked at each other and the table.

 

“Did we miss something?” CiCi asked gently, worried that her mother was sick or something.

 

Rina covered her mouth and pointed at the white board where a monthly calendar was written.   It read, “ **May 2082** ”.    She whispered to her twin, “It’s the anniversary of when Aunt Abby, Uncle Miles, Sarah and Alex left.”

 

CiCi frowned at her sister’s words.   She hated being reminded of that day, that month, that everything that happened when they were kids.   Mom had _cried_ for weeks afterwards.   She poked her sister **hard**.

 

Claire just laughed as she heard her daughters whispering.   “Come, come, it’s alright. I’m not going to cry this year.”   She pointed at the table.   “Sit, _Kumme esse,”_ she said, reverting to her Pennsylvania Dutch language in her happiness.   She wanted it to be contagious, this happiness.

 

CiCi shrugged and sat down.   Rina hesitated at first, but then sat when CiCi glared at her.

 

Their mom sat and reached for her guitar, strumming softly to test the tuning of the strings, suddenly nervous.   “I was down in the storage area and I found something that I wanted to share with the two of you,” she patted her stomach, “Well, the three of you!” Claire giggled.   “This song was sung before the bombs fell all over the place, television, radio, and so on.”   She strummed the first chords and then started singing softly:

 

_“I’d like to build the world a home_

_And furnish it with love_

_Grow apple trees and honey bees_

_And snow white turtle doves.”_

 

CiCi slide a piece of cheese into her mouth, wondering what cheese had to do with that particular song.   It did have a nice beat.

 

Rina found her hand lightly taping the table in time with the song as her mother sang.   She couldn’t see the significance of the song either.

 

Her mom finished singing and then pulled can out of the water where it was chilling.   She carefully popped the tab and poured it into the waiting glasses.   She pushed two of the glasses over to her eldest daughters and smiled, picking up her glass and raising it up to the sky, “To our friends who left for the skies!” she cried out the toast, still smiling sincerely and broadly.

 

CiCi and Rina could not help but be drawn into their mother’s happiness.    

 

They spend the rest of the evening, singing, telling stories, remembering.   A few bottles of wine were even opened, though Claire was careful to water hers down, for the baby’s sake….  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“There really isn't anything more refreshing then iced Coke out of the old-school glass bottles.” _Mark Zupan_  
> **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **“What's great about this country is that America started the tradition where the richest consumers buy essentially the same things as the poorest. You can be watching TV and see Coca-Cola, and you can know that the President drinks Coke. Liz Taylor drinks Coke, and just think, you can drink Coke, too.” _Andy Warhol_**
> 
>  
> 
> _I was sitting drinking a coke and thinking about what it would be like to drink the very, very last one......._


	6. News At The Doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama & Poli make it to Polis, and what will the reaction be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Seems like just yesterday  
> You were a part of me  
> I used to stand so tall  
> I used to be so strong  
> Your arms around me tight  
> Everything, it felt so right  
> Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong”  
> Kelly Clarkson _Behind These Hazel Eyes_

**November 11, 2149**

**9 days after the fall of the Mountain**

**Polis**

It took them until the next morning for Tama & Poli to arrive in Polis, Poli marveling yet again about her name being similar to the city. Tama just smacks her for the fourth or fifth time since they had left the island. They dismount from their horses and make their way through the crowd carefully, keeping track of the third horse. Both girls remain quiet and vigilant until they reach the Commander’s palace.

They explain that they have a message for the Commander from the _Ailon Nomon_ , their heda. They have to explain to several members of the Triku in turn, as they are slowly allowed passage into the grounds. Their horses are tied up at some point. It takes about two hours before they are finally allowed inside the main reception room, where the Commander’s throne is. Tama and Poli are relieved to be finally here. However, they are soon under the scrutiny of the Commander’s general, Indra.

“ _Hod op. Chit yu gaf?_ Wait. What do you want?” she asks with a sneer, looking down at the smaller girls.

Tama was the better of the two at Trigedasleng but she swallows hard before she answers. “ _Osir laik kom tel the heda, ‘Beja visit your nomon ona the ailon’._ We are to tell the Commander, ‘Please visit your mother on the island’. _Her aunt ste summoning the heda_ Her aunt is summoning the Commander. _Her nomon ste dying._ Her mother is dying.” Tam swallowed hard again and wished she had some cool water to relieve her now parched throat. Indra was more scarier in person than rumors had her portrayed. Course their Heda Kat was scary if she was mad. And the commander was blood to this leader!

Indra’s eyes narrowed. Her duty was to protect her heda Lexa from these stupid clanners, but there was something about the two girls. Her voice lowered and she asked, “ _Chit token do yu don gon the ailon nomon?_ What token do you have of the island mother?” She knew the customs of where Lexa grew up at, but she had to verify that they were actually from there. Kat’s Island kru kept to themselves for the most part. Indra was suspicious of any that said they were from there unless they had the one specific item, an item that was only known to very few outside of Kat’s island. 

Poli reached into her pocket and produced the tarot card. 

Indra hissed under her breath as she grabbed the card and slid it into her pocket. “ _Nou show bilaik hir._ Do not show that here. _Az clan has spies everywhere._ Ice clan has spies everywhere.” She glanced around the room and caught Lexa’s eye from where she was sitting talking with a clan delegate, giving a signal to cut it short to her. 

Lexa did not show emotion at Indra’s signal, but she did wrap up the conversation by telling the delegate she would look into the matter. She stood to indicate the conversation was at an end, eyebrows quirked in question at Indra.

“ _Gon yo we!_ Everybody out!” Indra raised her voice only slightly to have the others clear the room. Anything these two girls said would be said again in private with just her and Lexa. The less those who would be against her heda heard, the better. She held a restraining arm to Tama and Poli when they turned to leave, looking a little disappointed. “Not you two,” she said a little softer, seeing their faces. “Let me talk to her first, and I’ll let you give her the message yourselves.”

Indra strode over to Lexa and showed her the tarot card carefully. Lexa’s emotions lately had been showing some over the past few days, since they had returned from the night on the mountain. There had been no word about Klark either, and while Indra had some problems with the Skai girl, she hated seeing her heda that way. She had no idea how Lexa would take to the news and the less ears who heard it, the better in Indra’s estimation.

Lexa carefully looked at the tarot card, having about a thousand images run through her mind as she considered the implications. She looked over at the two girls, about the same as Tris, who stood there fidgeting. She swallowed and made her way over to the girls. “Chit yu gaf?” she asked evenly.

“ _Beja visit your nomon ona the ailon_ ,” Tama said carefully, repeating what she had told Indra a few minutes ago. “Your aunt Kat sent us,” she slipped into the island dialect instinctively because of her awe of being in the same room, let alone being actually allowed to talk to the Commander like this. 

“We also have clam chowder for you in our packs,” Poli added quickly, nonplussed about talking to the Commander, even if it wasn’t in the Triku tongue.

Lexa chuckled. She actually had considered making a trip to the island, but that was before Klark, the Skaikru and the business with the clans and the mountain. Her aunt Kat knew the rules though, so something must have happened to her _nomon_. “Is my mother’s spirit still with us?” she asked gently.

“It was as of yesterday,” Poli answered truthfully.

Lexa nodded. She turned to Indra and rattled off a series of commands to her. 

Indra nodded and walked way, a tiny smile on her lips as Lexa obviously was not ready to murder the girls or herself for this intrusion. She went to prepare a small traveling party to accompany Lexa and the girls back to the island.

Lexa smiled warmly at the girls. “Let’s see about warming the chowder up, and getting you two cleaned up. We’ll leave for the island in the morning.”

Tama and Poli giggled, happy that their message had been received as good as it had been. They ran off to get the chowder for Lexa.

Lexa crossed to her throne and sat down hard. The possibility of her _nomon_ dying gripped her harder than she let on. _Lead with your head, not your heart_ she chided herself. She had lost so many in the past two months: Tris, Anya, Gus. She wasn’t sure about Klark as there had been no word about the Skaikru once the Trikru left the mountain a little over a week before. Lexa had hoped that Klark would have shown up by now, to see the Polis that she had promised her, but now it looked like Klark was never going to do that, much as Lexa secretly hoped for.

She heard the girls before they were seen and Lexa composed herself, the commander face as Klark called it. She led the girls into her private quarters and called for a serving girl to warm the chowder up. Aunt Kat’s chowder was the best and it had been a few years since she had some. She was going to enjoy this immensely.

*********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Every generation  
> Blames the one before  
> And all of their frustrations  
> Come beating on your door”  
> Mike & the Mechanics _In the Living Years_


	7. 100 to 95, or Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's night with Finn in the bunker.
> 
> Cici has another dream about the blonde woman, and tells her niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And there's a message that I'm sending out, like a telegraph to your soul
> 
> And if I can't bridge this distance, stop this heartbreak overload”
> 
> _Missing You_ , **John Waite**

“Some day when we meet up yonder

We'll stroll hand in hand again

In a land that knows no parting

Blue eyes crying in the rain”

_Blue Eyes Crying In the Rain_ , **Willie Nelson**

**September 24, 2149**

Bunker near the Drop Ship (aka the Art store)

**Late that night**

Clarke lay still in the dark, looking over at Finn who was sleeping hard. She started thinking about everything that had happened since they landed on the earth. She had to make several calculations in her head to make certain. Eleven days had passed, at least as far as she could tell. Her mind raced with the memories of the past few days…

_**100** delinquents arrived on the ground. They survived the drop from the Ark._

_Jasper speared by the tree trunk, and they had to leave him for dead._

_**99** delinquents – first Trina died._

_**98** delinquents – then Pascal died. Both victims of the acid fog. Cruel, cruel way to die. _

_They go back for Jasper, who was not there. Was he still alive? And then they found him, and Clarke treated his injuries caused by the log. Not dead._

_**97** delinquents – Atom died. By her own hand, after being trapped in the Acid Fog because she could not bear to see him suffer any further._

_**96** delinquents – Wells killed. By Charlotte, over a misunderstanding of something Bellamy told her. Just when Clarke figured out he lied about his involvement in the decision to space her father. That one was on Abby._

_Murphy is lynched and almost dies, but they didn’t succeed in killing him._

_**95** delinquents – Charlotte jumps off the cliff to her death earlier that night. _

Five lost in eleven days. Two more almost died with Jasper and Murphy. Clarke scowled at the thought of even more of them dying. _Counting made her remember a drinking song about 99 bottles of beer on the wall…._

Then Finn brought her here to this bunker, and she lost her virginity. That was totally unexpected and wonderful at the same time. What happened between them was something Clarke had not dreamed of happening when she was placed in the Skybox, and later when she first set foot on Earth. Life lately had been more of surviving than actually living, much less dreaming of the future. Though the future still was very, very uncertain, and she did not want to think about it.

She wondered if that was all her life will be from now on, burying someone or watching someone die either by her hand, or someone she knew. 

She really wanted her mother tonight, but that was impossible. Abby was several hundred miles up into the air, and now another lifetime ago if she truly gave in to the thought. _What was going to happen in the morning? What was going to happen next week? Next year?_

Clarke fell asleep, content that they had only lost 5 of their number so far. More than that had been spaced or died on the Ark since the beginning.

Little did Clarke knew that three hundred more were going to die that night up on the Ark…

*** *** 

“Time passes by, people pass on.

At the drop of a tear, they're gone.

Let's do what we dare, do what we like,

And love while we're here before time passes by.”

_Time Passes By_ , **Jon Vezner and Susan Longaker**

**Cici’s house, early September 25, 2149**

Cici woke up in a tizzy and a bit perplexed. _Why was she dreaming about Aunt Abby?_ She had not done that in years, probably since she was a young adult. No, the last time she dreamed about Aunt Abby was right before she gave birth to Katerina and Irina, nearly 50 years ago. And that was all because her mother mused that Aunt Abby would have been the better choice for helping her birth them, as she had the doula training. Cici sighed. Lately, there were many days that she wished Aunt Abby or her mother were there, to answer questions or just be her friend. 

Cici slid out of the bed, being careful not to disturb the young women who were sleeping there. That was another product of her mother’s doing. Many slept in the same bed, except for mating (which sometimes occurred out in the woods during a mid-summer or mid-winter festival), carrying on the tradition of S.P.E. (safest place on earth). It made sense at times, because nobody was left alone that way. Many of the older adults after their partners died welcomed the companionship. Some of the younger adults used it as an excuse to have sex with a different person every night, regardless if it was male or female. When someone was healing from a serious injury, smaller beds were used by family and friends to stay close to the injured person without jostling them unnecessarily. But, for situations like this, Cici resented the practice. She rarely had sex, even when she was younger, choosing only to take a sexual relationship for special occasions a few times a year. She and her mother Claire were the same way, her mother more so after Aunt Abby, Uncle Miles, Sarah & Alex left them. Claire would sit up for late night talks after Cici had been appointed leader of the Colony and reminisce about those days. Cici still had the small photo album with worn down edges which Claire had kept all those many years, privately hoping Aunt Abby would return.

But, back to this dream about Aunt Abby. Cici was confused to say the very least. She had started having the dreams a little over a week ago, the night of the big fireball. While she was contemplating, she walked over to the fireplace and stirred the coals, igniting the fire against the cool autumn night. They were sporadic, but were coming more and more often. Leaning against the mantle, her hands brushed against the tin that held several decks of tarot cards. Cici had rarely taken them down in a few decades, so the urge to do a reading came by surprise. Shrugging, she pulled the tin down, carried it over to the table where she lit a candle. Shuffling, she contemplated what to do the reading for. Several questions came to her mind. _Was it Aunt Abby she was dreaming about? Why now? If it wasn’t Aunt Abby, who was it? Someone related to Aunt Abby? A granddaughter or niece? Great granddaughter perhaps?_

She lay down a simple five card spread, straight in a line. There was no need for theatrics here. The order of cards was what was important. She stared at the cards and startled slightly when one of her bed-mates queried behind her suddenly, “Aunt Cici, what are you doing out of bed? It’s too early to go greet the morning sun.” It was Zarya her youngest niece by her baby sister Sarah. 

Cici looked over at the younger woman and sighed. “I know that, Zarya. I couldn’t sleep,” she said simply, still staring at the cards.

Zarya was not used to her aunt being cryptic, but was used to pulling words out of her own mom. “Did you have one of your dreams?” knowing that might be the reason, and the older woman’s state of mind had been failing in recent years. Their family’s dreaming was famous in the colony, but not so much outside of it, one of those fiercely kept secrets, especially with who was the Commander of the 12 Nations just to the west of them. The Colony kept itself separate from those wars and politics as much as possible.

Cici just nodded, not adding anything else.

Zarya poured some water into a kettle and placed it over the coals. She had a feeling that there was not going to be anymore sleep until her aunt figured out the dream. Sighing, she sat down across from her aunt and looked down at the tarot spread. She had little luck in figuring out the cards, but some were familiar. The lovers’ card in particular. "Who did you see?" she asked gently.

Cici startled, then looked at her niece. "Remember the picture of the blonde with your grandmother Claire?"

Zarya nodded. Grandmother Claire had always spoked of Aunt Abby in warm tones that always spoke of loneliness and regret. "Aunt Abby, right?"

"Yeah, Aunt Abby. Actually she's more of your great grandmother, if you think about it. Uncle Miles was your mother Sarah's father, not mine."

Cici was quiet, thinking about those days before she continued. Zarya was patient though. 

Cici finally continued, “Mom was deeply in love with Aunt Abby and Uncle Miles, as in they were lovers. The dreams I’ve been having, since the night of the big fireball about two weeks ago, have been about a young woman who looks like Aunt Abby, blonde hair and all. It wasn’t until tonight that I realized that it wasn’t a dream, but a vision. I’m just trying to figure out why I’m seeing them.” She sighed and looked at the cards in front of her. “And these are not making much sense. I see her with a boy, but I also see death surrounding her. And the boy doesn’t feel like a lover, at least not like Mom and Aunt Abby.” She giggled softly. “Somehow I feel that my granddaughter Lexa is going to meet her, and soon.”

Zarya finally spoke, almost scoffing, “Lexa? The Commander? Little Alexandra who left here about 10 years ago? She never seemed the one to seek someone out, unless it was to advance her cause.”

Cici fixed Zarya with a fierce look. “Don’t talk about Leksa that way. She’s your cousin, or niece, or something like that. I can’t remember exactly, but she’s family, even if she doesn’t contact her mother often like she should. She’s very important to the 12 Clans. And she was born and grew up alongside your children, Zarya! Don’t you dare forget that!”

Cici jumped up and grabbed the two mugs. She dumped some tea leaves in the cups, and ladled the now boiling water into the cups. She all but slammed the cups on the table, making Zarya jump. “No matter how far away the residents of Kat’s Land travel, they are still family,” she said softer now. Sinking in the chair, she reached for one of the cups and blew across the top to dissipate some of the heat away. “I might be over a hundred years old, but I can still put you across my knee and paddle you for disrespecting me!”

Zarya grinned and reached for her cup, similarity blowing on it to cool it off. “Aunt Cici, you can barely drag the clam baskets ashore anymore, how can you paddle me?”

“Tsk, tsk, girl,” Cici muttered, knowing the woman had her at her bluff. “Yes, I’m too old to drag clam baskets, don’t remind me.” She sat her cup down abruptly and gathered up the cards, a new thought crossing her mind. She shuffled them and laid out a ten card layout this time. Talking about Lexa and this new girl sparked a question: where they meant for each other? She studied the cards, tsking her tongue at her naughtiness and willingness to interfere in her granddaughter’s choices, but the question was answered. She just smiled to herself and picked the cards up, shaking her head at Zarya’s unspoken question. “No, I’m not telling!” she laughed at Zarya’s frustration over that. “A girl’s got to keep her secrets sometimes!”

Humming to herself, and the tea now forgotten, Cici stood up and walked back to the bed. After stowing the tarot cards away, she crawled under the covers, ready to sleep now.

Sighing to herself, Zarya mentally made the note to tell her cousin Kat in the morning about her mother’s odd behavior. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was the dementia starting. Maybe her aunt was just joking. But to joke about the Commander, even if she was family, was a serious matter. She remember the runners who had come by the village and reported about the Skaikru’s arrival about two weeks ago. They were asked to inform the capital of any new visitors of that clan. Would this count as a visit?


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **What happens when you follow your heart and your head at the same time?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly
> 
> I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky
> 
> And I'll make a wish
> 
> Take a chance
> 
> Make a change
> 
> And breakaway”
> 
> Kelly Clarkson, _Breakaway_

**New Beginnings**

 

**May 2, 2046**

**Adam’s Mark Hotel, Washington DC**

**Miles & Abby’s room**

 

“As the river flows

Gently to the sea

Darling so we go

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you”

UB40, _Can’t Help Falling in Love_

 

Abby looked down at the younger woman still sleeping. She was amazed that Claire could still be sleeping this long, but she figured the woman had not gotten much sleep lately, nor had as good a mattress as the one in the hotel room. She reached over and brushed Claire’s hair back from her eyes gently. Her stomach was gurgling and protesting its lack of breakfast for the day, but she was reluctant to leave Claire alone. The poor girl looked so forlorn when she had asked Abby to stay earlier. Abby really hoped the girl would accept their offer. This was not the normal way she had picked up a girlfriend in the past, but somehow it felt right to her. All the events that had transpired over the past day or so confirmed it, their meeting Claire, Claire’s reading and prediction, the visions, Claire getting evicted, and then agreeing to stay in the suite with them.

Claire briefly stirred in her sleep, and Abby could hear her mumbling something that sounded like “Yes, grandma.” Abby wondered what Claire was dreaming about….

_Claire was in her grandmother’s living room, which she knew wasn’t possible as her grandmother had died a few years ago, but somehow Claire knew this was in the present. Her grandmother had just asked her about her day, and Claire had told her about the couple Abby and Miles. She mentioned the visions that involved the three of them._

_Her grandmother Alexandra just nodded. “Child, I told you about them when you were a wee bairn in my arms. That they would show up, you’d fall in love, and have many babies with them!”_

_Claire chuckled. She remembered her grandmother’s ramblings over the years. “But how can I be sure, Grandma?”_

_“Trust the cards, child, trust the cards.” Her grandmother had a tarot spread on the table in front of them. She poked Claire’s chest, near her heart. “Sometimes you have to listen to your heart,” then she poked Claire’s head, “Sometimes to your head.” She scooped the cards up and finished with, “Sometimes you have to go with both of them. Claire Anya Mihalski, this is a both situation.”_

_Claire nodded, “Yes, grandma,” as she stood up and hugged her grandmother. “I’ll remember that…”_

With that, Claire woke to find Abby watching her. She knew the woman was waiting for an answer and her heart was pushing her to give the answer. Luckily her head was on the same page, and she nodded, half to herself, half to Abby.

Abby chuckled, “Looks like somebody woke up in a good mood.”

Claire leaned over and kissed the woman’s lips before she could think about it. “Yes, Abby, I’ll stay. My grandmother can be convincing even from the grave…” she said when she broke it off. Her grandmother was right, this did feel right both in her head and her heart.

Abby hooted in happiness and said, “I’m glad she agrees. You’ll have to tell me more about her sometime.”

 

**May 4, 2047**

**Claire’s house, The Colony, Kent Island, Maryland**

 

“How long do you want to be loved?

Is forever enough, is forever enough?

How long do you want to be loved?

Is forever enough?

Cause I'm never, never giving you up”

Dixie Chicks, _Lullaby_

 

_Back in the kitchen with the red-checkered curtains again, Claire was looking down at her legs. Legs that were wet. Wet with a clear, splotchy red liquid. It took a few seconds to realize that her water had broken. And a very pregnant belly on top of those wet legs!_

_“Abby?” she called tentatively at first. Then a little bit more fearful as she was gripped by a strong cramp. “ABBY!” she yelled._

_Abby came into Claire’s peripheral, and immediately took charge. “Don’t worry, Claire. It’s time for those girls to be born!” Abby’s tone was motherly, sisterly and lover-like all at once._

_The scene changed to a bedroom with Abby, Miles and another female bustling around the room and Claire was in the bed, her legs drawn up in a classic giving birth position. Abby was giving a basin of water with some washcloths to Miles, along with instructions to wipe Claire’s forehead. She then returned to the foot of the bed, looking under the sheet draped across Claire’s feet. “The baby is crowning, Claire. I need you to push when I tell you to,” Abby told her._

_Claire was nodding, with her eyes closed tight. The welcome cooling of the washcloth that Miles was using on her forehead was also relaxing._

_The scene blurred then until Claire was handed two swaddled babies. “Here, they are, Claire. They are beautiful. What are you going to name them?”_

_She looked down at the two, wisps of wet dark hair scattered from their first bathing, and smiled at the overwhelming love she felt for them. She nudged the one on her left, “This one is Anastacia.” That baby’s eyes opened at her voice and giving of the name. Claire could not have felt happier. She turned to the second girl, “And this is Katarina.”_

At least that was how she remembered it before the day actually arrived.

Claire was not sure how she was going to get a baby out of her twat, much less two of them. She had watched the films Abby recommended about birthing, but she kept forgetting details, especially when her abdomen cramped hard in hunger. She just knew that she was hungry, ALL THE TIME! At least with Abby & Miles transferring ownership of the Colony over to Claire, the food storage was under her purview. Secretly she wished it could be this way forever, just her, Abby, Miles, Sarah, Alex, and her two babies to be. As well as the Amish families who farmed the lands, raised the chickens, goats, cows and horses, the Sisters in the small school who handled all of the scholarly pursuits, and the three dozen other families who called the Colony home, everybody contributing work, children, and knowledge to keeping it going. They had some rich members whose financial contributions made sure the material needs were covered, the smart ones who did the tinkering, Gerry-rigging, teaching and mechanical work, and then there was Claire. Her only real talent was the tarot reading, but Abby had convinced her that she was a natural leader and organizer. They had set up the accounting books, teaching schedules, a Rota of work duties and numerous other things that Claire actually found refreshing and not tedious. She didn’t want Abby & Miles to leave, but their duty lay with a secret government project. It was important to them that Claire keep the Colony running. The residents of the Colony relied on her as much as she relied on them.

At least today was a Saturday. She had that reprieve for the moment. Alex and Sarah were visiting with their grandparents in Pennsylvania. The only thing Claire had on her agenda today was a visit to the goat farm to inspect the newest kids. She loved those visits. The kids barely reached her knee in height and they were so gangly at times, falling over at the slightest provocation. The breeder had been cross-breeding some myotonic goats into the dairy herd, to give some stability to the herd. Claire had listened to the explanation several times but did not quite grasp the full biology of it. She did understand that the myotonic goat line was sturdy and the dairy goats were good milkers but not as sturdy. The reduction in milk outweighed the additional goat kids produced. She had heard that her favorite goat, Misty, had whelped some twins earlier in the week. Tom, the breeder had promised to let her name the kids if she made it up there today.

So Claire made it through the kitchen chores of washing her breakfast plates and cooking pans. She decided to let them air dry rather than towel drying them. Abby and Miles were due back from Washington DC later this afternoon, with promises of fresh angel food cake from the bakery on 72nd street that Claire just adored. Claire had a pot of clams simmering for her to finish making a chowder later that afternoon. She loved making this chowder, especially when she had fresh vegetables and recently caught clams. She checked the clams and added some more water to the pot.

There was a knock at the door and Claire headed over to answer it. Well, she more waddled over. She opened the door to see Wren standing there, the jeep running behind her. “Claire, you ready to head over to the goat farm? Bill and Wendy called that they were done with the morning feeding.”

Claire smiled at Wren, grateful for the ride. She had forgotten to arrange for it, but Wendy, Wren’s twin apparently had not forgotten. “Yes, Wren. I’m ready. Give me a minute.” She ducked back inside to turn the fire off under the clams. The heat should keep the steam going for while she was out.

Claire climbed into the jeep carefully. She did not want to have her water break (no matter what she thought her vision said, sometimes the actual scenario was different) before Abby and Miles got back from the city. She was excited to visit the goats. It fascinated her how the milk could be turned into cheese as well as lotions, butter and more. Maybe she could help them out later after the babies get settled. At least then she might not feel as useless around the rest of the Colonists, even though Abby insisted that everything was alright with her position in the community.

Wren drove carefully, mindful of Claire’s gravid status. While she liked the farm animals, human babies were foreign territory to her, and she did not want to have to deliver Claire’s babies. That was Abby’s job as the resident doula and Claire’s partner. They bounced along the dirt road that lead to Bill and Wendy’s farm in a comfortable silence.

Wendy and Bill were standing outside the goat pen when they drove up. Bill came over to the jeep and helped Claire down. He liked this young woman who challenged all of the resident’s faiths with her belief in tarot cards and her visions. He was also well aware of the trust Miles and Abby had in her. As long as they trusted her, he trusted her. That went against some of the Amish communities he had lived in when he was younger. They mistrusted outsiders immensely. But no one could blame them, after all those years of postal workers shooting up Amish children, or the auto accidents with buggies or, worse, large trucks, fights over the manure runoff from the large dairy farms in Pennsylvania, and the numerous child molestation episodes. Bill would be forever grateful to the Colony taking them in, respecting their beliefs and allowing them to be contributing members of it. The few rules was healthy and practical. Bill had been able to recruit many other disgruntled Amish, Mennonite and Dunkard families to the Colony over the 35 years they had lived here.

A few of the goats meh-ehed at Claire as she walked up. She marveled at how small the young goats were. She had not realized that baby goats and the adult goats were that small, about a foot or so for the kids and up to 3ft for the adults. Wendy had slipped into the pen and picked up one of the kids and brought it over to Claire. “Hey, Claire! This is one of the doelings that was born last week!”

Claire tentatively reached over and patted the young kid on the head. She was encouraged to scratch its chin by Bill. Meanwhile, Wren had moved the jeep closer to the house that Bill and Wendy lived in. Claire was entranced at once. The doeling licked her fingers as Wendy giggled.

“She’s licking you for the salt on your hands,” Wendy explained. “Goats sometimes are very friendly that way.”

“What’s her name?” Claire asked as she felt another licking on her legs. Another kid had pushed its head through the fencing and was licking her shin. “Hey there, little one!” she cooed.

“We haven’t name her nor her twin, that’s the one that’s found your shin interesting,” Bill explained. “Why don’t you think of something? We’re compiling a list and will decide at the end of the week.”

Claire smiled. This was a new sensation, at least to be asked her opinion outside of Miles and Abby. She thought a few seconds while she knelt down and scratched the buckling’s chin too. She came up with “Rascal” for the boy and “Princess” for the girl. Bill was pleased with the names.

They gave her the names of several of the other goats as they stood there talking for about a half hour. The baby kicked and made Claire wince. Wendy instantly was directing Claire to sit in the rocking chair on their porch, gently scolding Bill for not offering it sooner. Bill took the scolding good-naturedly. Wren came out from the kitchen with some baby wipes and a tray with lemonade and glasses.

Claire gratefully wiped her hands off from the goat slobber as Wren poured 3 glasses of lemonade. “Thank you,” she said.

“So when are Miles and Abby due back?” Wendy asked after a long sip of her lemonade.

“Late this afternoon,” Claire said as she looked down at her belly. “I hope in time for these two to make their appearance and not too late.”

They spent about 30 minutes answering Claire’s questions about goats, milk production, and the items that could be made from goats’ milk. Her phone trilled about then and she reached for it eagerly. A smile came across her face as she read the text from Abby: “Leaving DC now. Traffic willing will be there in about 90 minutes. :D A&M” She looked up at the other three. “Abby and Miles are just now leaving DC. I better get back if I’m to have the clam chowder ready for them in time!” She jumped up and finished the rest of her lemonade. “Thank you for having me over, Wendy, Bill. Wren, do you mind driving me back?” she asked tentatively, not wanting to impose any more than she had to.

Wren nodded and went to get the keys for the jeep. Wendy and Bill stood up too and gave Claire a hug. “Stop back any time you want. We’ll be over next week with some cheese, yogurt and milk for you,” Wendy said warmly. She was not happy with Abby for leaving Claire alone at this time in her pregnancy. She pulled Wren aside when she returned from the kitchen, “Wren, stay with her until they get back. She’s carrying those babies too low for my comfort now.”

Wren nodded in agreement. She hoped Abby would be in time because she did not look forward to any baby delivery today. She looked over at the jeep where Bill was helping her in. Abby was really needed here!

Claire settled into the seat of the jeep and closed her eyes. The babies were very active this afternoon. Please, Abby, hurry. She felt Wren settle in the driver’s seat and then the roar of the engine. She opened her eyes and waved at Wendy on the porch.

All too soon, and not soon enough, Wren was pulling up to Claire’s house. She turned the jeep off and jumped out to assist Claire. All Claire wanted to do was get the chowder done and sit down for a bit.

A few minutes later, the two women were shucking the oysters Claire had steamed earlier. Wren commented how much easier it was to shuck them with them being steamed. Claire beamed. “My grandmother taught me that trick when I was real little and I wanted clam chowder for dinner. It is so much better in the long run. They just don’t cook enough in the soup pot.” She looked at the pile of oysters and the towering pile of shells. “It’s a shame that oysters are so little compared to their shells, unlike shrimp or crabs.”

Wren agreed. “What do you want me to do with the shells?” she asked when Claire stood up from the table. She was glad it had not taken much convincing from Claire for her to stay.

Claire pointed over at a large bin. “We put the shells in there to dry. Then either we make something with them, or give them to the school for crafts.” She washed her hands quickly at the sink and then pulled out the rest of the ingredients except for the milk. She pulled out her second largest pot and browned some butter, ready to add the bacon, carrots and celery to cook. She put a smaller pot on to boil the potatoes. She had pre-chopped the vegetables early the morning and set them to soak in a brine of honey, rosemary and thyme. She felt it gave the chowder a better flavor than just the salt. Sometimes she added white wine, but being pregnant she forego that step. And she hated onions, so they were not put in the pot at all. When the bacon was browned and crispy, she scooped it out leaving the carrots and celery still in there. Turning the fire off for now, she sat down and waited for the potatoes to boil for about 10 minutes.

Wren had cleared the table of the clam shells by now and was sitting down too. She looked quizzically at Claire when she covered her eyes. “Everything ok, Claire?” she asked.

Claire peeked out. “Yeah. Just needed to close my eyes for a few minutes. Once the potatoes have boiled, I can combine the rest of the ingredients and let it simmer until Abby and Miles get home,” she said a little wistfully. Truth be told, the past few days had been lonely around her, just puttering around, keeping the house clean and the items Abby insisted on at the ready for the birthing. She looked at her watch and sighed. As soon as the potatoes finish, she might get about 15 minutes to really lay down. “When I’m done with that, would you mind watching the pot? I think I need to nap for a few minutes.”

Wren agreed, and listened carefully to the instructions that Claire gave her. While this clam chowder wasn’t her sister’s recipe, the preparation was basically the same. She complimented Claire on the aroma of the spices. “I can’t wait to taste it when it’s done,” she said softly, noting how tired Claire was looking. She stood up when Claire did, and drained the potato water for her after testing the softness of them. She brushed Claire’s hands away and told her to just supervise. “ _Hock dich_! (Sit down) I’ll _ende_ (finish) this for you,“ Wren tended to mix her Pennsylvania Dutch and English at times.

Claire hovered instead, ignoring the admonishments from Wren. Once the lid was on, only then did she go lay down on her bed. Wren promised to wake her when Abby and Miles arrived.

*** ***

Abby tiptoed into the bedroom and stared down at her lover. Claire was so peaceful looking right now and she wished they could make love like they did only a few months ago. She sat down on the bed and brushed some hair away from Claire’s eyes. “Claire,” she whispered, also remembering that the other woman was hard to wake sometimes. Wren had said she’d been asleep about an hour already.

Claire sleepily opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn‘t quite sure if she had heard Abby’s voice and of course her blood sugar was a little low as she had nothing to eat since before she left for the goat farm. She smelt Abby’s perfume right before she spotted her friend. “Abby!” she cried, reaching up to engulf her in a big hug. “I missed you,” she whispered in to the strawberry-smelling hair.

Abby chuckled. Claire was a lot more demonstrative when she first awoke than when they were around other people. She didn’t mind though. Somethings were left for the bedroom. She nudged Claire over onto her back. “Let me feel those babies, before you get up. That clam chowder smells delicious.”

Claire obediently rolled onto her back and pulled her legs up. “Wren helped me finish putting it together. I was tired this afternoon. We went out to Bill and Wendy’s to look at the goats first,” she said softly as she watched Abby’s face for any sign of concern. She was just looking forward to not being a huge warthog filled with those two babies.

“Everything’s fine, Claire, don’t you worry! I’m here now,” Abby reassured her. “Tiredness happens to the best of mothers, and twins a little bit more than one.” She reached out to help Claire sit up and then get out of bed. “I bet you’re hungry too!” Claire nodded, her mouth filling with saliva.

“Did you get the cake?” she asked hopefully, “Because I didn’t make a dessert.”

Abby grinned, “As if I would forget that scrumptious Angel Food Cake that you like. I even brought some Red Velvet cupcakes for tomorrow.” Claire all but dragged Abby into the kitchen once she was up. This was going to be a good dinner, her clam chowder, Abby and Miles back, and the Angel Food Cake, even if they were sharing some with Wren. Wren said she would stay the night in case they needed her.

*** ***

Claire pushed back from the table, after her 3rd helping of soup. Wren had even found the stash of rolls and decorated the table with a few crocuses and daffodils from Claire’s garden outside. The soup was perfect. The cold water was perfect. The Angel Food Cake was even better than she had remembered. And she was under the same roof as Abby and Miles.

Feeling a little more energetic, she picked up her bowl and utensils and went to put them in the sink to rinse off now so they were ready to wash later. She stood washing her hands, when she first noticed the wetness. Cursing to herself slightly and hoping it wasn’t her bladder, as she had some trouble off and on with bladder pressure, she looked down. Red rivels! Water and not the urine water she half-expected.

“Abby!” she called, gripping the sink as a cramp overcame her.

Abby had not heard her the first time as Miles had finished regaling Wren with an anecdote from their latest stay in DC.

“ABBY!!!” Claire yelled this time, panicking slightly.

Abby heard her this time. She walked over to Claire and noticed the pooling on the floor. “It’s ok, Claire. Everything is going to be ok,” she said soothingly, also feeling the waves of panic rolling off Claire. “It’s time for those babies to make their entrance,” Abby beckoned for Miles to come help her. She directed them to take Claire into the bedroom and instructed Wren into finding the prepared pile of linens and towels that would be needed as the night went on.

Claire stood shakily beside the bed as she was whisked out of one set of clothes and into a nightie, which would make things easier to keep track of the babies. She was nervous, excited and scared all at the same time. At least her stomach was full of her favorite foods and she fervently hoped that she wouldn’t get sick all over the place.

Abby bossed the others, and sent Wren to get Polly from the next house over. She might need the doula apprentice tonight. Though all indications, Claire should have an easy birth, as easy as twins ever were. Abby took a second and calmed herself, so she didn’t infect Claire with any extra worries…

*** ***

It took about five hours of intense labor for Claire to deliver the two babies. Later, she drowsed as Abby performed the initial tests on the two identical girls. She bundled them up and presented them to Claire. “Hey, boo, here is Katarina and Anastacia, all ready for their first feeding.” The gown Claire was wearing had privacy panels that opened up for breast feeding, and Abby unsnapped both of them. Both girls were over their first bawling and were puckering up for the second one.

Claire perched herself in such a way that she could be propped up for the double feeding.

Abby brushed her hair back from her eyes, happy that the birthing had been about what she expected. She looked down at her watch and proclaimed, “May 4th is their birthday.”

Claire could only nod, as enraptured she was with the two girls. She thought back to the night she had conceived them….

 

**August 1, 2046** ****

**Hills of Virginia somewhere near the Skyline Drive, in the shadow of Mt Weather’s satellite towers**

 

Claire was a little nervous about attending the semi-annual reunion of her grandmother’s family. It had been a few years since she had been there, but she remembered what was expected of her at one. With the exception of Abby and Miles, she had not slept with anyone else in a while. Reunions with her family ended in a big orgy, male and females all in the same room to start with at the beginning of the night, a trek out to the woods at midnight to dance under the moon and adjourning to private pallets with whoever they chose to be with. At least it was consensual for the most part. First timers were paired off by a lottery system for part of the night.

She poured her a mug of the alcoholic grog one of her uncles was in charge of. The recipe was a closely kept secret and key to the success of the night. Some never remembered what went on during the night and that was because of the extra herbs added to the grog. Claire was not privy to the exact recipe no matter how many times she teased or bribe her uncles for it, but they never shared it with her. “When you’re older,” they would promise. Claire secretly thought they changed the recipe every year and went with whatever they could find...

 

_Several hours later_

 

…Next she knew, Claire was naked, out under the stars. She wasn’t surprised to feel cum dripping out of her twat. It wasn’t an unwelcome surprise, nor was she really surprised. She was still buzzed from drinking down several mugs of the grog. She memorized some details to tell Abby later, but most of the night was a pleasant fog to her. Not much to really remember…

….The morning sun woke Claire. She found herself in a tangle of arms and legs (and of course naked cocks and breasts) in one of the rooms inside the compound. She couldn’t remember getting there, but she knew what she needed to do next. She extracted herself from the pile and went to find one of the robes and some shoes to wear. There was a small lake on the eastern side of the compound that they used for the little ones swimming on other occasions. It was a morning fit to greet the sun and wash the stickiness off from the night’s orgy.

She dropped the robe on one of the chairs and slid into the water, submerging completely. The mountain water was brisk and just the right amount of chilliness for her mood this morning. This was not a time for a hot shower. Plenty of time for that when she headed back home. Or when she was no longer drunk. She wondered what they were cooking for breakfast, or if it was cook-your-own situation. Thinking about it, Claire decided she was in a sugar-coated sweet cereal kind of mood. She hoped they had Lucky Charms or something similar.

The morning past by quickly and all too soon it was time to gather her belongings and head back home. Home to Abby and Miles. She smiled to herself at the thought….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, but this chapter is pushing 5000 words.  
> Enjoy!


	9. Not a chapter

Sorry everybody.  
work has been extremely hectic and i have had no time to write.   
i hope to get back to this in september

**Author's Note:**

> anybody care to comment, give suggestions, kudos?
> 
> i'm trying to post about once a week, but, hey, I'm human too.


End file.
